Altered State of Reality
by heath-sy
Summary: What does it take to recover? Can it take a seemingly innocent meeting and turn it into a recovery from the horrors of the past? When do those scars get erased? One shot


Ginny Weasley whistled on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. Quidditch practice had been rather successful, as usual. Katie Bell ran a tight ship, quite like Angelina had the year before. She had made Chaser and was glad that Harry was back as Seeker. There was no way that Gryffindor couldn't win the Quidditch Cup. They were nearly unstoppable.  
  
She looked down at her watch, it was 10 after 9. Lovely, she thought. She was in trouble if Filch caught her again, even if she was just coming back from Quidditch.  
  
As if on cue, Ginny heard a soft meow. Startled, she stopped dead in her tracks to find Mrs. Norris behind her.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," she mumbled and took off running. If only she could find some place to hide, a closet, an empty classroom, anywhere. Then she would wait for Mrs. Norris and Filch to pass and she'd make it up to Gryffindor scot-free.  
  
She turned the corner, almost falling flat on her arse and dashed for the door further down on her left. She could hear Filch talking to Mrs. Norris now; only a few more feet and she would be there.  
  
Panting, she swung the door open and slammed it shut behind her. She leaned up against the door, out of the breath. That had been close, almost too close.  
  
"Excellent job Weaslette," someone said, making Ginny jump.  
  
"Who's there?" Ginny asked, placing her hand on her wand.  
  
Someone took a step out of the shadow and a step closer to her. Lovely, she thought. Malfoy.  
  
Ginny put her hand on the door knob. She turned it and pulled, but it wouldn't open.  
  
"It won't open," Malfoy drawled. "The Ravenclaws trapped me in here to stop me from hexing your boyfriend."  
  
Ginny turned on her heel. "Harry isn't my boyfriend!" She was face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Potter," Draco replied. He was probably smirking but Ginny couldn't tell, as dark as it was. "I was talking about that Mudblood, Thomas."  
  
Ginny pulled out her wand, she heard Draco yawn.  
  
"It won't work," Draco said. "It's been charmed so Filch can catch students snogging."  
  
"And how would you know?" Ginny asked, this time it was her turn to smirk. "No one in their right mind would snog your ugly arse."  
  
"At least I don't have to resort to Mudbloods."  
  
"Say that word one more time Malfoy and I'll strangle you."  
  
"I'm incredibly scared."  
  
Ginny ignored him. "So how do we get out of here oh wise Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Someone has to open the door from the outside."   
  
Ginny sighed and slid down the wall, pulling her knees up to her chin. "Well that's lovely."  
  
"Oh and I'm just beside myself being trapped in here with a Weasley."  
  
"Oh very cute Malfoy and how original, tell me did you make that up or did your dad?"  
  
"Shut up about my father."  
  
"Quit insulting my family."  
  
They were silent for a little bit, Ginny rested her head on her knees. She was at least going to try to get comfortable.  
  
"Shouldn't your pug faced girlfriend be looking for you or something? Or will the other Slytherins be glad that you're gone for a while?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Shut up about my girlfriend!"  
  
"You insulted my boyfriend first Malfoy, I have every right."  
  
"Well it wasn't-"  
  
"Malfoy, if you don't shut your ugly ferret face, I'm going to strangle you. That wasn't an idle threat earlier."  
  
They were quiet again, for how long, Ginny wasn't sure. She was starting to get very bored though. However, she didn't trust Malfoy enough to fall asleep in front of him. He'd probably pull out her hair or strangle her in her sleep. Finally, Malfoy broke the silence.  
  
"So my father says you were possessed by the Dark Lord."  
  
"You're so good at polite conversation," Ginny snapped. This was not something she wanted to talk about with anyone, let alone Malfoy.  
  
"Well were you?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, sighing.  
  
"Because, I want to know."  
  
"You're an annoying prat."  
  
"Just answer the fucking question Weasley."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, angry. "So you can tell your little friends about how Ginny Weasley was possessed by the Dark Lord? And all the things he did to her? I don't fucking think so." She stood up, her knees hurting. "I don't trust you Malfoy. And I trust your Slytherin friends less."   
  
"Who said I would tell them?" Draco asked. Ginny could hear him take a step towards her.   
  
"I told you, I don't trust you," she snapped.  
  
"And why not?" Draco was in front of her, right in front of her.  
  
She glared at him. "I don't trust anyone, least of all Slytherins."  
  
Draco was silent for a moment. He was smirking again, Ginny could almost hear it. "Did he touch you?"  
  
"What?" Ginny snapped, shocked. How would.no one knew. No one knew what Tom had done to her; no one knew how much she had liked it, no one. She had been too ashamed. It was before.before she knew how Tom was using her. He had made her feel special. She turned her head, the thoughts that she banished for so long, thoughts she.she didn't want them to come back. They caused too much pain. She had loved Tom, really loved him. He treated her like a princess and then she found out he was using her.to kill Harry. She'd been hurt, betrayed, and then he had tried to kill her in the Chamber.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if you don't stop with this line of questioning."  
  
But before she could continue, she felt Draco's breath on her ear and his hands on her waist.  
  
"Did. You. Like. It."  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Ginny said, trying to break free.  
  
"Answer my question." Draco's face was up against hers and she tried to pull away again.  
  
"Why?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Because I want to know," Draco said. Ginny felt his hands under the back of her shirt.  
  
"And what if I did?" Ginny replied, her tone changed. "What are going to do? Tell the entire school that the Dark Lord used me? Tell them how he seduced an eleven year old? What do you get out of it Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm just curious," Draco said.   
  
"Well you know, so let go of me," Ginny said, pushing his chest.  
  
"Did you fight the Dark Lord like that?"  
  
"Fuck you. I'm not into giving you details so you can wank off to me having sex later, Malfoy. You fucking perverted son of a bitch."  
  
Ginny felt Malfoy's lips on hers and she punched him in the chest.  
  
"You're fucking sick. Get off me now or I'll scream." Malfoy's face was inches from her. "Go fuck Parkinson, or is the little pug not good enough in bed?"  
  
Malfoy pushed her against the wall and his lips were on hers again. She felt his hands roam further up her sides, but this time didn't protest. Malfoy wasn't a bad kisser.she closed her eyes.  
  
Tom, he kissed like Tom. Forceful, taking what he wanted, leaving nothing behind. It was all too easy.to fall prey to it. She had tried to forget the way Tom was. The way he touched her, the way her showed her how to touch someone.he taught her everything she knew. Everything she had tried to forget.  
  
Draco's hands moved up to her breasts, but she didn't argue. Instead, she deepened the kiss, her mouth demanding more from Malfoy. He pressed up against her, moving his hands to her back and he began leaving kisses down her neck. They would leave marks in the morning, she would charm them. Just like Tom.Tom. Everything came back to him; she would never be able to escape. She'd always known that.  
  
Malfoy was pulling off her jumper, she didn't protest, instead she helped him pull it over her head as to not pull her hair.  
  
Malfoys's hands were on her breasts again; his lips making their way back up her neck. She tugged at Malfoy's trousers. She undid the buttons and helped them slid off.  
  
"Impatient," Malfoy said.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth," Ginny replied. Malfoy's lips were on hers, more forceful than before, pushing her head up against the door. She pushed his trousers down; he only moved slightly to step out of them, not breaking their kiss.  
  
She felt Malfoy's hands at the button of her trousers and she was beyond all thought. She wasn't thinking about what Dean would say if he knew, she wasn't even thinking of Malfoy. To her, she was with Tom, one last time. She would show him this time that she wasn't just a frightened little girl, she would show him. She would make him believe her.  
  
Her trousers were off; he broke their embrace to pull off her pants, and then her knickers. "Tom," she moaned softly. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"I'm whoever you want," he muttered. She felt him enter her and she moaned. It had been so long since she'd been with Tom. Too long, she opened her eyes. She was going to show Tom.she wrapped her legs around him; his hands were on supporting her weight. She began thrusting against him, controlling him.  
  
He moaned. She smiled. "Tom, it's my turn to show you," she teased. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, it was her turn to leave marks.  
  
"Ginny," he moaned. She pushed her lips against his, this time demanding more from him.   
  
"Tom.it's your turn now," she said, between kisses. Her hands roamed his back. He was kissing her neck now; she threw back her head, hitting it on the door. She didn't notice she was too focused. He began moaning, Tom never moaned. He was always in control; she had finally made him lose it. He didn't control her anymore, she grinned. Every push against him was exhilarating for her; every time he moaned she felt free.it was so.she closed her eyes, losing herself again.  
  
Then, almost unexpectedly it was done. It was over. She was on top of him, on the floor, panting.  
  
"Oh Tom, Tom I've showed you. I'm not yours anymore. You're mine," she said smiling as she leaned up against his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted of into the most interrupted sleep she'd had since she was eleven.  
  
When she woke up, she was in her bed in Gryffindor Tower. She sat straight up; it hadn't been a dream had it?   
  
She ran to the mirror and looked.  
  
No, there were marks on her neck and she smiled. She was free. 


End file.
